


waktu itu dan kini west end

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Kotak kecil berisi macaron, ciuman pertama, lalu rona manis di kedua pipi Hitoka.[Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018]





	waktu itu dan kini west end

**Author's Note:**

> Didekasikan buat Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 [Minggu Kedua - Nostalgia Zaman Dulu]  
> Selamat membaca! ^^  
> .  
> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

West End di mata Hitoka tak ubahnya teka-teki dalam novel serial detektif, mengandung tanya juga penasaran, dan kini ia mendadak tidak paham dengan perasaannya sendiri. Terakhir kali Hitoka cek, lini masa ponsel dan riwayat telepon juga pesannya diisi oleh nama Kei, mereka berbincang selama sepuluh menit (maaf tidak bisa menjemput, kata Kei, Mrs. Blake rupanya keras kepala juga kalau sudah menyangkut soal pertunjukan perdana putrinya, astaga) dan Hitoka tidak mempermasalahkan. Bukan kali pertama Hitoka menjejakkan kaki di London, meskipun yah, rasa gugup itu selalu muncul tanpa ia minta.

Lalu Kei mengiriminya pesan singkat berupa alamat, blok, nomor yang harus ia tuju hingga Hitoka berhenti di depan sebuah flat agak tua (tidak besar, tidak juga kecil) tapi memberikan kesan elegan dan mengingatkan Hitoka pada rumah-rumah bergaya Queen Anne. Cat warnanya salem berpadu _peach_ tua, jendela berkosen putih, dan ia tanpa sadar mengulas senyum tipis begitu mendapati kedai kopi bernuansa _cozy_ tepat di bagian bawah. Hitoka menebak si pemilik flat mungkin saja seorang wanita tua dengan gaya aristokrat.

Ia lekas menekan bel interkom nomor sebelas, menunggu sejenak meski tidak ada panggilan (atau barangkali suara Kei) kemudian pintu utama terbuka. Keperluan pindahan beserta koper besar sudah lebih dulu dikirimkan lewat jasa logisitik jadi Hitoka tidak terlalu kersulitan. Tali selempangnya agak melorot, Hitoka membenarkan sembari berjalan dengan langkah lebar di sepanjang lobi, setelah itu berlari menuju _lift_ karena ia sepertinya terlambat. Beruntung pria muda di dalamnya menyadari keberadaan gadis itu, yang langsung menekan tombol tahan dan Hitoka berhasil masuk. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih, pria muda itu bertanya akan ke lantai mana ia pergi dan Hitoka menjawab lantai lima.

Ada angka yang Hitoka hitung dalam benaknya, berjalan mundur, terinterupsi oleh suara _ting_ yang nyaring dan berhenti di lantai lima; lantai Hitoka. Atau sebut saja destinasi kepindahannya mulai saat ini.

“Oh, baru saja mau aku jemput.”

Bahu Hitoka tersentak kecil. Ia mendongak dan mengerjapkan mata, lalu tersenyum tipis ketika sosok jangkung berambut pirang, juga kacamata bingkai hitam itu, atau pula gurat wajahnya yang—bagaimana Shouyou bilang, _menyebalkan_ kalau tidak salah?—sepertinya tidak banyak berubah semasa mereka berada di bangku SMA. Namun harus Hitoka akui, Tsukishima Kei yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini terlihat jauh lebih matang, lebih penuh pertimbangan, dan tentu saja lebih dewasa.

“Sori,” Hitoka nyengir tipis, Kei terkekeh pelan, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menuntunnya ke pintu nomor sebelas. Mau tak mau Hitoka terkikik pelan, berusaha ia sembunyikan, tapi tidak lebih cepat dari pendengaran Kei.

“Kenapa?”

Hitoka menggeleng sambil bergumam _hm-hm_ , bentuknya jenaka. “Kalau aku bandingkan Kei yang dulu dan sekarang, rasanya lucu juga.”

Mata Kei mengerling. “Begitu?”

“Nah, bagaimana yaaa …”      

**.**

> _“Eh, barusan bilang apa, Tsukishima-san?”_
> 
> _“Tidak dengar, ya sudahlah.”_
> 
> _“Eh? Tapi, tapi—”_
> 
> _Bermulanya dari hal yang klise. Usai latihan dan mereka penghuni terakhir di gedung olahraga, sore itu, entah karena sengaja atau skenario hidup inginnya begitu. Kiyoko-san sudah bilang tidak bisa bantu-bantu bereskan peralatan karena ada urusan mendadak, Hitoka tidak mempermasalahkan dan mengerti, pun ketika ia tahu Kiyoko-san meminta Tsukishima Kei sebagai pengganti jasa bantuan._
> 
> _Hitoka tidak mendengar pasti, saat itu ia terlalu fokus menghitung bola voli yang ia lemparkan ke dalam keranjang, ketika tiba-tiba saja, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tiga kata berupa konfensi yang tidak pernah Hitoka bayangkan dalam hidupnya akan keluar dari bibir Tsukishima Kei._
> 
> _Bukannya ia tidak mendengar, bukan pula pura-pura tidak mendengar._
> 
> _Hanya saja, itu terlalu … mengejutkan. Amat sangat mengejutkan._
> 
> _“Tsukishima—” Ucapan Hitoka terputus, manakala ketika Kei memilih untuk berjongkok di depannya, mengambil bola di hadapan Hitoka dan dia lemparkan secara sembarang walau akhirnya telak berada dalam keranjang, kemudian mata mereka saling bertemu._
> 
> _Hitoka seakan melihat kunang-kunang, di mata Kei, di sorot yang sengaja pemuda itu umbarkan untuknya, lalu sekelilingnya tampak begitu mengecil saat Kei meraih jemari-jemari Hitoka dengan pelan, menautkan rapat, kemudian berubah menjadi genggaman erat._
> 
> _Kei tak pernah berkata apa-apa lagi. Cukup dari sorot matanya saja, Hitoka juga tidak menuntut lebih._
> 
> _Dan gadis itu mengerti._

**.**

“Ew,” cibir Kei sinis, sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu flat dan berpijak di ruang tengah. Hitoka jelas memisahkan diri dari Kei dan berjalan mondar-mandir di setiap ruangan flat yang akan mereka tempati bersama. “Itu kedengarannya …”

“ _Cheesy?_ ”

“Berbanggalah karena kau jadi orang pertama yang menyebutku seperti itu, Hitoka.”

“Duh, suatu kehormatan.” Hitoka meringis geli. “Omong-omong, ini flat yang ba— _macaron!_ ”

Sudut bibir Kei terangkat beberapa senti. “Sudah aku duga, pasti langsung ke sana.”

“Yah, yah,” tangan dikibaskan asal. “Berbanggalah kau jadi orang pertama yang aku beri _macaron_ khusus buatan Yachi Hitoka di hari _valentine_ waktu SMA dulu, Kei.”

“Ah, benar juga. Insiden ciuman pertama itu, ya.”

“Kei!”

**.**

> _Hubungan yang kaku, tetapi manis dengan caranya sendiri._
> 
> _Kei tidak pernah menuntut untuk diberikan cokelat, meski loker sepatunya penuh dengan berbagai macam dan ia jadi bual-bualan Tobio. Tanaka-senpai dan Nishinoya-san jauh lebih berisik, tapi Kei rela berbagi dengan Sugawara-senpai (peduli setan kalau Kapten Daichi sampai marah dan cemburu, Kei juga tidak bermaksud membelot)._
> 
> _Akan tetapi, ketika malam itu Hitoka Yachi muncul dan diam-diam menyelipkan kotak kecil berpita toska ke dalam saku mantel Kei, atau ketika Kei terlalu cepat berbalik dan Hitoka hilang keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh kemudian momentum itu terjadi; Kei refleks membungkuk, Hitoka mencoba menyeimbangkan kembali gravitasi dengan berjinjit sembari mendongak dengan mata berbilur konfesi maaf, lalu bibir saling bertemu, cuma menempel tidak lebih, dan sekon yang hening; Kei sepenuhnya sadar, bahwa mengharapkan sesuatu seperti cokelat yang diributkan Tanaka-senpai bukanlah hal yang buruk. Cukup dari seorang Yachi Hitoka saja, dan Kei tak pernah meminta lebih._
> 
> _Kotak kecil berisi_ macaron _, ciuman pertama, lalu rona manis di kedua pipi Hitoka._
> 
> _Kei rasa hari_ valentine _tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan selama ini._

**.**

Hitoka tidak protes saat Kei kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas partitur dan gitar di atas pangkuan alih-alih menyambut kedatangannya dengan pesta kecil, pria itu seorang musisi, dan Hitoka mengerti kemampuannya dalam bermusik sangat dibutuhkan untuk acara besar teater bulan ini. Namun Kei juga tidak protes karena waktu yang akhirnya dihabiskan berdua itu penuh bersama hening, bersama petikan gitar Kei pada detik tertentu.

Kei mengulas cengir simpul, beringsut cepat begitu Hitoka berlutut di hadapannya dan mencuri satu kecupan panjang.  


End file.
